


I told you, I'm not

by saranghaetome



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, definitely not soft seungmin, hyunjin is soft, idk what to tag, jeongin is frustrated, seungmin is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaetome/pseuds/saranghaetome
Summary: Hyunjin thinks Seungmin is the cutest person to exist.





	I told you, I'm not

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first time writing a fic and im supposed to be doing my research so...

Hyunjin is probably the softest person in the world. He would go back hugging Seungmin in no time. He likes resting his head on Seungmin's shoulder while eating popcorn and watching movies. He will randomly wrap his arms around Seungmin when they're are walking. He would wipe the ice cream in Seungmin's lips and tell him how cute and messy eater he is. He would seat beside Seungmin in the library to do homeworks but will just poke his cheeks instead which Seungmin hates the most. He hates Hyunjin. He hates it when he is around. He hates it when Hyunjin touches him, cuddles with him.

Seungmin is not the sweetest person on earth. He wears blank expression all the time. He doesn't speak to strangers. He doesn't smile. He was never affectionate toward others. He doens't care about anything at all. He isn't the type to explain himself. He doesn't have friends, Not even his roomate, Jeongin, who is friends with that piece of annoying shit, Hyunjin. He doesn't really know why Hyunjin keeps pestering him everyday. People be thinking how crazy Hyunjin is to keep hanging out with Seungmin.

Seungmin is just a weird, savage, coldhearted guy in the university. But Hyunjin sees the exact opposite. To him, Seungmin is the world's definition of cuteness. He doesn't believe Seungmin's actions but consider it adorable. Adorable in the way how such of a cute face can be savage and fierce. He knows Seungmin has a big heart for soft things. He knows Seungmin is cold because he is fragile and has to protect himself. He knows the way seungmin acts is just a foreplay. He knows Seungmin is a total opposite of what he is showing the world. He knows he likes him too. He _knows_. He _thinks_.

"Hyung I swear to God he is the most savage person in the world. How is he so cute to you? He never smiles." Jeongin is so frustrated to warn Hyunjin to stop hanging out with Seungmin. He never fails to remind the older every single day because 1.) he is very good friend, 2.) he doesn't want Hyunjin to get hurt and 3.) he just know it. "Once I was choking eating chicken, I WAS IN THE VERGE OF DYING BUT HE JUST LOOKED AT ME AND NEVER DID ANYTHING. DIDN'T EVEN OFFER SOME WATER, IT WAS JUST IN THE TABLE BESIDE HIM." Jeongin shouted full of grudge and resentment. Hyunjin laughed at how frustrated Jeongin is and at the same time imagining how cute Seungmin must be at that moment, looking only at the younger not knowing what to do, He must be too shocked. "It's not because he is savage, you are just dumb." Jeongin rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh while trying to list down the reasons why he is friends with the older in his mind and came into reminiscing how they first met when Hyunjin helped him during his first day at the univ, looking for the bathroom for he had an upset stomach urging him to move his bowels frequently. "Yeah, whatever. You can have the keys, I'm going home late. I'm going to Chan hyung's place." Hyunjin then nodded and grabbed the keys of Jeongin and Seungmin's dorm.

 

Seungmin is probably there now. He knows it. It became his habit to drop by their place every after class to accompany the other, since Jeongin always get some errands and come home late. But Seungmin doesn't need it. He doesn't need a company. He can take care of himself. He ain't a kid anymore.

 

"Hey there, cutie!" Hyunjin greeted brightly as he got inside seeing Seungmin busy doing his homeworks. He grabbed Jeongin's chair beside the latter and sat next to him. Seungmin tried so hard to ignore him. So hard.

"Seungminie is so serious. Hyunjinie is sad" he said while poking Seungmins cheeks. He got a death glare for 5 seconds but still continued to annoy Seungmin.

"Please can you fucking go away?" Seungmin loses his shit and said in his most frustrated-to-death-but-let's-remain-contained state and ask Hyunjin to leave while he is still nice. Today has been a long day, He just wanted to have some peace. 

"Aw cutie!" Hyunijn said, resisting the urge to squeeze the cheeks of the boy in front of him that has now turned red because of anger. 'Why is this boy so cute?' he thought.

"Fucking stop it!" Seungmin's braincells are dying one by one dealing with this annoying ass. 

"Hey! Language babe."

"STOP IT! CAN YOU? PLEASE? JUST THIS ONCE? " He lost it. He can't handle Hyunjin anymore. Hyunjin surpasses the higest level of being annoying. Seungmin will never get used to Hyunjin's teasing. He holds something that Seungmin want to punch him every time he shows up.

"Aw Seungminie wants Hyunjinie to get out." A puppy eyes and pouty lips flashes on Hyunjin's face and the next thing happen was him getting hit by a flying empty bottle of water in the forehead.

"Getting hit by an empty bottle of water rather than a sealed one indicates that you don't want me dead because you love me. I love you too." Hyunjin leaned closer to hug the latter but Seungmin shrugged it off hard.

"Wait 'til a knife gets into you." Hyunjin would've been frightened if it's a gangter or some kind of murderer to utter those words. But it's Seungmin. Seungmin could just slash a samurai in Hyunjin's throat and he would just pat Seungmin's hair saying he is cute before he die in peace.

"Aww thats very sweet and cute, Love." Hyunjin said while poking Seungmin's cheek.

"HWANG HYUNJIN I SWEAR TO GOD, ONE MORE TIME AND IM GONNA KILL YOU!" In this state, Seungmin can kill right now. He is more than ready to throw his fist to the guy in front of him. Fuck, he's annoying!

Hyunjin laughed softly as he stood up and pat the latter's hair "What a cutie." Seungmin could choke him to death and he is still cute to Hyunjin. He went to rest on Jeongin's bed but as he lay down, he flinched hard as an encyclopedia landed on his torso. Everything was so cute except the fact that a 3000+ pages of encyclopedia landed on him. How the fucked did he throw it? It's so fucking heavy. Ok, he was kind of savage in that part. But still cute. He closed his eyes smiling to the happenings.

 

Normal days passed by and Hyunjin continues to annoy and be a whole bunch of softie to Seungmin. He would mention how cute Seungmin is every single time and will gladly receive various of flying objects with swearing and death glares.

 

"Hwang Hyunjin tell me. Why do you keep following me?" Seungmin asked the moment Hyunjin sat next to him in the cafeteria grabbing Seungmin's snacks as if it is his.

"Because you're cute and I like you" Hyunjin replied winking adorably which killed most of the girls, but he is Seungmin, and the only that could kill him is probably lost of brain cells trying to process shits of everyday a.k.a Hwang Hyunjin.

Seungmin looked at him with blank expression expecting him to get nonsensical answer. Ok this conversation has to end. He doesn't want another headache. This is a wonderful day, please don't ruin it. It is still early to deal with shit.

"That! That kind of look! It's so cute! I can't resist." Hyunjin uttered excitedly, eyes disappearing from smiling and clapping both hands looking really delighted as if Seungmin did aegyo which made Seungmin bewildered at the moment. But being a professional bitch he is, maintaing a blank expression is just a piece of cake. "Seriously? What's wrong with you?" 

"Yes. I mean, I know you may look cold, blank, unpredictable, bitch , savage, a total- oh sorry." Hyunjin just had to cut himself because Seungmin's sharp glare could cut a carotid vein and that carotid vein is his.

"So as I was saying, yeah, you are just doing that to protect yourself, arent you? I know you have a big soft heart. Let it out dude. You can't hide under your mask forever." Hyunjin gave the best words of encouragement or wisdom or whatsoever he could. 

Seungmin was dumbfounded. He needed time to process this shit. Ok what is he saying? Where did he get all that? What does he know? As of this moment, three of his brain cells has given up.

"You're just sooo cute! Do you even know how hard it is to resist your cuteness?" 

"Look, I don't even fucking know what you are talking about but you got me all wrong. I am not soft. I am not fucking hiding under my mask or whatever the hell did you get that shit from. I am not doing to this for protection my ass. and I. AM. NOT. FUCKING. CUTE. I'm telling you, I am not." with that Seungmin stood up putting his bag on his shoulder ready to go. 

"Wait up!" Hyunjin shouted catching up and placed his arm around Seungmin's nape, pulling him closer and whispered to his ear "Whatever, you're still a cutie." The two parted ways to head in their classes.

 

-

 

Hyunjin rushed out of the classroom right after the bell rung. He had to see jeongin. He was on his way to the younger's classroom when a group of students blocked his way. There were many students gathered around something he can't see. He search for his friends but he was so lost and everything is in chaos. After series of pushing through people to get to the front, He succeeded in bringing himself to see what causes the comotion and totally got frozen and completely caught off guard to be witnessing the most terrifying scene in this life. There, on the floor, laying in front of him, a student from the university, eyes closed with several bleeding fresh cuts on his bruised face, both hands covered with blood gushing from three stabs on his abdomen, pale skin, invisible breathing and pulseless.

"HYUNG!" Jeongin came out of nowhere running towards him, looking so terrified.

"Jeongin! What happened?" Hyunjin hugged Jeongin to calm the younger. He too was scared. What the hell was happening? He was just answering his math exam few minutes ago. Why is there suddenly a dead body in front of him? Who would even..  
  
"There was a fight. And he got stabbed. Thrice." Jeongin said almost crying.

"Let's get out of here then." Hyunjin dragged Jeongin towards the gate but Jeongin stopped him. "The gates are locked. No one can leave."

"What?" The information frustrate Hyunjin more. The killer is among them and he can't let Jeongin to get hurt. He is a family to Hyunjin. He is so confused and anxious and scared. He can't think properly. But one thing came into his mind.  
  
"Seungmin. He is still here."

"Hyung for fucks sake!" Jeongin has never been this angry. He has never cussed hard. He was never supportive over the fact that Hyunjin is crazily into Seungmin and he can't believe Hyunjin still taught of saving Seungmin instead of getting out of this mess alone.

"Jeongin look, He can't see this. He will be scared. He must be protected. I must protect him. I need him to get away from here. He is so fragile. I must find him." Hyunjin can't calm down. He has to do something. He has to find Seungmin.  
  
Hyunjin's eyes tried to search for Seungmin. There were so many students, it made him dizzy and hurt his head. He turned around to face the pulseless student but instead he met the gaze his eyes had been searching. He was to sigh in relief not until his eyes reached Seungmin's wrist, together, both cuffed, and finally acknowledging the presence of  the two cops behind him. His eyes were fixed to Seungmin and so does the latter as the police continue to drag him towards the gate passing by him. Seungmin stopped in front of Hyunjin feeling slightly guilty as he saw latter's face.  
  
"Seungmin what..." He was lost of words though he understands. He knew what exactly happened. He just doesn't want to believe it. Seungmin is kind. He is soft. He is supposed to be cute. None of this is real. Seungmin then managed to utter words before the cops finally pushed him forward a sign for him to continue walking.  
  
"I told you, I'm not." 

**Author's Note:**

> hello I tried...


End file.
